A love that was meant to be
by purple anime goddess
Summary: This story encapsultes the budding relationship between Rin Murasame and Sessohmaru Endo over the years, Juggling family, ex's, careers, and friends. Story inspired by Lusting Over by Eva84lynn. Rewrite of A love to be.
1. Chapter 1

AN: HI my name is lashaune and this will be my first story on fan fiction. I am new to this so please bare with my spelling errors and updating schedule. For this story, am deriving this from inspiration from Lusting over you by Eva84Lyn. I fell in love with story line and concept. I wanted create my own characters from this. This store will be full of Romance, Action, and sarcastic humor mostly coming from sesshomaru and inuyasha. Please do not bash, it my story and leave nice comments and ideas I could have has I continue with it. this in my own universe of creativity.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR LUSTING OVER YOU BY EVA84LYN ;)

* * *

Chapter one : The arrival

"Ms. Murasame we have now landed in Tokyo International airport", said the flight attendant.

"Oh ok thank you", said Rin

Rin Murasame is newly turned 18 year old girl who has of lately is now living in her ancestral homeland, Japan. She stands to me 5ft8,and has jet brown hair with beautiful hazel green eyes and a brownish skin tone. One look at her and you would be captivated by her sweet dimple simile, that is always on her plum pouty lips.

Her outfit consist of a white grid print sheer long line t-shirt dress with beige AKIRA black label Paulina Stiletto heel Ankle boots, Topshop geometric rings, Marc by Marc Jacobs Tether Rose Goldtone Stainless steel watch, Kate Spade New York Light pink stud earrings, and a Fendi Peekaboo large Shearling satchel bag and light nude makeup.

All in all she was beautiful.

How can she afford such luxury at only 18, when you cant even afford coffee and Starbucks? Well one she is THE famous actress, singer, and mougal Rin Murasame. She is also the second heiress to the very wealth and influential Murasame family that has been in Japan from generations.

Today marks the day her mother and father decided they wanted to move back to their homeland. Oh did I mention her mother is third member from the world famous female group TLC. ( Don't bash me this is my story and I love TLC, comment if you do too.) Yes that's right her mother is Chili, well at least that's her stage name. Her real name is Mayuko Takashi. Her dad is famous artist and photographer Ramaru Miyamae, but he works as the creative head and advertising director for his father in the family's companies.

"I can't believe I'm finally living here", said Rin.

"Oh I know you will love it here Ms. Murasame, there are so many sights to see here in Tokyo and all around Japan. I know you will fall in love here", said the flight attendant.

"Thank you for taking care of me on my way here, its the first time I ever flown alone", said Rin.

"Oh your ever welcome", said the flight attendant. "I can't believe I flew with Rin Murasame", she thought excitedly.

Rin makes her descends off the private jet and see's two smiling faces.

"Mom, Dad I missed you guys so much", said Rin has she runs into their loving embrace.

"Oh we missed you too baby how was the flight", said Mayu.

"It was exhausting but really fun, how's everything back here. Is the house all set up", she replied. They walked over to their car has her lugaged is being unload from the plane.

"All we have to do now is move your stuff into your apartment princess", said Ramaru.

* * *

**At the Endo Residence **

***beep* *beep***

"Ugh sadly it's morning already", said a very grump Sesshomaru.

***knock knock***

"Baby are you up", said Izayoi popping her heand into his room.

"Yeah mom, good morning", said sesshomaru while yawning.

"Well I'm glad to see you final got some sleep, you didn't get in till late last night", said Izayoi.

"Yeah Kikyou and I were out all night helping Naraku with a projecting he's working on", said Sesshomaru in a annoyed tone.

"Well I made breakfast so hop out of bed, and hurry up before your brothers and father get there and eat it all", she chuckled.

"Ok ok", he chuckled has he got up and went to his personal bathroom, to clean up.

**10 mintues later**

Sesshomaru exited his room and made his down the hallway to the balcony staircase. (I think that's what they call it) Has he descends down the stairs case he can smell the scent of sizzling bacon, scrambled eggs and waffles. He makes his way over to the breakfast bar in the kitchen, where he see's his littles sister's Kimiko and Kumiko already eating breakfast.

Kimiko and Kumiko are Sesshomaru's twin sisters. They are four years younger than him, but two years younger than Inuyasha. Kimiko is the older twin by twenty minutes and has a bright and open personality like her father. While Kumiko is the complete opposite having a more quiet personality like Sesshomaru. They have a mixture of their mothers amethyst eyes and their fathers opal eye color. Both stand at 5ft9 and have the signature Endo long and silky silver hair.

"Well looks like I didn't have worry about inuyasha, hajime, and dad eating all the food. You guys already started", Sesshomaru said well ruffling their hairs.

"Sesshomaru not the hair", they said in union.

Soon they heard twin foots steps coming down the stairs.

"Ooo I smell bacon",said hajime in a excited voice.

Hajime is the baby of the family and the last boy. He is younger than Sesshomaru by seven years, just entering teenage hood. Hajime stands at 5ft 10 and growing, he also has Endo gentics of the opal eyes and silver hair. Though like his brother Inuyasha he has sliver dog ears on his head.

"Same", said inuyasha excitedly.

"Well hurry up and sit before I eat your plates idiots", said kimiko.

"Try it to your own caution", chuckled inuyasha.

"Oh quiet and eat your breakfast kids", giggled Izayoi.

"Is that bacon I smell my sweet wife is making for me", joked the booming voice of Inutashio. He walks over and starts plants loving kisses all over his wife has she fixes him a plate.

Has the patriarch of the family, Inutashio looming size and presents would having anyone setting up straighter. Though his family and friends know he is a gentle giant when not threatened.

"Oh ok down boy, eat what's on the plate", giggled Izayoi flirtatiously.

"Really I would rather eat what's handing it to me", said with a smirk.

" Ok we get it even after all these decades you still have it for each but please not in front of the children", said Inuyasha in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah, get a room", said haijme.

" Oh would you guys stop acting like prudes, its not like you don't know what me and your mother do behind closed doors, well sometimes closed doors", laughed Tashio.

"Yeah, and what do you mean decades where only 42", Izayoi huffed.

"Dad that's just gross", said Kimiko and Kumiko.

"Conversations like these are why I eat breakfast at school", said Sesshomaru.

After breakfast everyone went to their rooms and got ready to begin the day. Sesshomaru walked out his bathroom with freshly washed and groomed hair. He made his to his bed where he picked out his Outfit for the day. He is wearing a black Alexander Wang long shirt under a red plaid flannel, with black Levi jeans and black Timberlands and a red Invictus watch, his long sliver locs pulled up into a ponytail his father wears. This sight would have any woman soaking wet on the floor, trying catch their breath. With his beautiful golden eyes, chiseled faces and body made of stone to compliment everything over all.

After getting dressed he grabs his keys to his drake blue matted Range Rover, phone and wallet and heads down stairs where he finds Inuyasha waiting for him.

"Feh took long enough, I thought I would have drive separately", chuckled Inuyasha.

"I would be fine with that, I should in my bed right now sleep but Kikyou decided it to make us go and waste a day the damn mall", grumbled a annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Well no one is stopping you, I didn't even want to do this either but Kagome is making me as well", said Inuyasha.

"Please you know damn well if we don't do this it's going to be constant and complaining from those two", said Sesshomaru.

"You got me there, the one thing Higurashi's have in common is complaining", said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, let's go before the complaining starts", said Sesshomaru has the make out the door.

* * *

**In Rin's new room ****apartment**

Rin and her parents made it to Rin's new apartment to get her settled in. The apartment was on the penthouse floor of one the resident buildings own by her grandfather. It had four bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms with a spacious living room and gorgeous kitchen. It included an infinity pool outside of the living space.

"Wow this is perfect", said Rin.

"We wanted you to have enough space, moving around since your living here now", Mayu said smiling.

"Thanks guys, I just wish you told how big it was, I would have brought more clothes", rin chuckled.

"That just gives you the opportunity to get new clothes", said a excited Mayu.

***Dig Dong***

Rin and her parents looked at each other quizly.

"I wonder who could that be", thought rin has she left her room and followed her mom's trail.

"Oh My God, you got here early", Squealed Mayu.

"And miss welcoming you fully back, please" said a voice rin recognized.

"Still that same as ever Iz", Ramaru chuckcled hugging his long time friend.

"Oh my rin look how big you have gotten", said Izayoi.

"Thank you it's so good to you again Izzy-san",said rin.

"Still has sweet has ever baby", said Izayoi lovingly.

"Where's Tai", said Mayu looking outside.

"He had to head to work today, but you will see him though", said Izayoi.

"Oh ok, me and Rin are actually going to the mall to buy her new clothes, usually want to come", Mayu asked.

"Oh I would love to, we can take my car", said Izayoi.

"Ok let us just get our shoes and we will be off" said rin.

* * *

**Back with the gang**

"Wow I can feel the enthusiasm from you boys", said Kagome picking clothes out from the racks.

"Really I wasn't trying to hard", said Sesshomaru sarcastically.

It's been an hour since sesshomaru and inuyasha arrived at the mall, where they also found that Naraku has also been forced into this mess.

"I don't understand why I'm even here, shouldn't this be a couples double shopping date thing", said sesshomaru.

"See with that attitude is why your still single, and don't give me that I'm single by choice bullshit. Hey maybe if you lighten up you may see a girl that could catch your eye", said Kikyou.

"kill me now", he replied rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Back with rin**

"Wow we hauled a lot of outfits, I can't wait to wear these", said excitedly.

"Yep you may get you some admires from these", said Mayu.

"Yeah aka stockers" said Izayoi.

They all laughed Boisly, that's when it happened.

Rin looked across store and seen him.

Sesshomaru was looking down at his phone and felt eyes on him. Looking up he was caught in the gaze of Rin Murasame.

"Beautiful", he thought.

She then gave a breath taking smile, and he forgot how to breath.

Rin couldn't believe how handsome that guys was. She's been around plenty of good-looking dudes but none like him.

Now he's looking right at her. Oh My God.

Sesshomaru quickly composed himself and looked away at the same time.

* * *

AN: I hope you like it I gave a little background story on them. Comment tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: HI my name is lashaune and this will be my first story on fan fiction. I am new to this so please bare with my spelling errors and updating schedule. For this story, am deriving this from inspiration from Lusting over you by Eva84Lyn. I fell in love with story line and concept. I wanted create my own characters from this. This store will be full of Romance, Action, and sarcastic humor mostly coming from sesshomaru and inuyasha. Please do not bash, it my story and leave nice comments and ideas I could have has I continue with it. this in my own universe of creativity.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR LUSTING OVER YOU BY EVA84LYN ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Face to Face**

Sesshomaru found himself drifting back to the beautiful emerald pools of her eyes. He was like getting lost in a never ending forest. He still could hardly believe he will be seeing her again tonight.

**Flashback**

After coming home from the mall, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat down and ate dinner with their family. Izayoi talked about the arrival of the Murasame's and her day out with Rin and Mayu.

"Dear, you would believe how big Rin's gotten, I could hardly recognize her", She said taking a bite of her chicken katsu.

"I could only imagine", he chuckled back.

"Its pretty weird how we haven't meet Rin or her brothers, even though you guys are best friends with their parents", Kumiko added.

"Thing is they moved to London for Ramaru's work and weren't really able to visit often. If not you guys would have grown up with them like the Higurashi's", Tashio explained.

"So why did they move back", Sesshomaru chimed in.

"Ramaru will be working full time the Murasame corporation", he replied simply.

"Due to this I wanted to have a welcome party of them tomorrow night, so clear your schedules", she finished.

**Present**

His daydream was interrupted by Inuyasha barging into his room.

"Hey are you going to continue brooding or are you going to help set up for the party tonight", he grumbled out. He sat across from Sesshomaru, watching his usually attentive brother spaced out.

"Yeah was just thinking about something", he said setting up from his bed.

"Something or someone", Inuyasha directed quizzically.

"Hn", was all he answered back in.

Both brothers made their way down stairs were they find their family and the Higurashi's preparing for the arrival of the Murasame's.

"Hajime come help me set the table, and don't complain", Izayoi yelled from the dinning room.

"Fiiine", hajime whined has he got of the couch.

He walked in the dinning room to fine is mom zipping around with his sisters in tow, setting the table already set.

"Um mom why did you call me in here to help if you already had the table set", he said kinda annoyed.

"Oh sorry I meant to say go help your father and Makoto outside with the grill", said not looking him.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have just went out to eat, he said still whining.

" First of there is nothing like a home cooked meal to welcome you back home. Second, stop being a baby and help for once instead of texting girls on your phone", she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Hey its not my fault the girls can't resist me", he said while twitching his puppy ears.

"You are to much like your father", she said while walking into the kitchen.

Hajime walked out the french doors in the dinning room leading out to the out door kitchen in there back yard. He looked over to see his dad putting a rack of ribs on the grill and turning over some chicken legs on the top grill.

"Hey dad, mom sent me out here to help cook the food", he said while walking over to his dad.

"Finally, all you do is have your nose deep in your phone", Tashio said while smirking.

"Why all yall hating on me just cause the girls can't resist," he said with fake hurt.

Back inside Inuyasha and Sesshomaru help Kikyou and Kagome make the special drinks and food arrangement. They discussed the official meeting the guest of honors.

"I remember meeting them back when we where little while our Moms where on tour, but that's pretty much it", Kagome conveyed.

"I bet their going to be just like our parents", Inu said stiring the drinks.

In the kitchen the Tionne and Izzy where putting the finishing touches on the food.

"So when are you guys going to make the announcement", Ti asked.

"Well we wanted them to first meet and see if sparks fly before making announcements", she replied.

"Those old crowns better be knowing what their doing", she said shaking her head.

"Call it mothers intuition but I think those two will take a liking to one-another, Izzy smiled.

"hm"

Ooo this is so amazing I can hardly hold in my excitement", Izayoi said giggling.

"Well you probably should mom, we don't want you exploding now", kimiko said walking in.

"Oh sorry sweet it just that its been almost ten years since all my friends have had a party together", she said.

* * *

***Ding Dong***

Kikyou walked over to the door weloming the threesome in.

"Hello everyone", Kikyou said smiling at them.

"Hi Kikyou" said rin walikng giving her a friendly hug.

"Oh my God Kikyou is that you", said Mayu hugging her.

" My god dear you look so beautiful", said Ramaru hugging her next.

"Thank you, I'm all big now", she said bashfully.

"Only on the outside", came a deep sarcastic voice.

Everyone turned their attention toward the voice and saw Sesshomaru standing there with his normal stoice mask.

"Oh my God Sesshomaru, its so nice to see you again. You've gotten so big", Mayu said running up to hug him.

"You really look like your father now ", Ramaru said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Its good to formally meet both of you again", he said formally bowing.

"Wow and still so polite, if I wasn't there for your birth I would thought you where adopted", Ramaru chuckled.

"And it looks like you still have your jokes you ass", came the voice of tashio.

Ramaru, Tashio and Makoto all huddled around each other laughing as old friends should.

"Ah Tashio, did izayoi let you out the dog house today", said Ramaru chuckling.

"Your asking to get punch, bastard", Tashio hissed.

"TASHIO, RAMARU STOP FIGHTING AND GET IN HERE", yelled Izayoi.

"God Izayoi will you stop yelling, I'm surprised I haven't gone deaf yet", tashio said holding his ears.

While the jokes and introduction continue to fly between old friends, Sesshomaru and Rin zeroed in on each other. They both gazed into each others like the day before. Sessomaru was the first to come back down to earth.

"Its pleasure to meet you Rin", he said grabbing her hand kissing it, meeting her watchful gaze.

Matching his heated stare, Rin smirked and replied in a soft velvety voice, "The pleasure is Mine".

At that moment Sesshomaru dropped his stoic mask, leaving a devilish smile.

* * *

Everyone moved on to the dinning and began eating dinner and telling stories of their past.

Hahah no way mom you have to be kidding", said Kumkio through chuckles.

"I'm serious your dad wore that dress all day", she said giggling.

Makoto just told a story of Tashio wearing a dress for their school festival in high school because he lost a beat with Izayoi.

"It was hilarious", said makoto laughing.

"Hfm", said tashio pouting.

"Aww is the sore loser pouting", Tionne coeed at him while pinching is cheek.

"Stup up", sulked Tashio.

"Wow and I thought we are wild", said kagome shocked at her parents.

"Oh that not the half if it kagome. You guys remeber when Ramaru sent my room on fire", said mayu.

"Oh yeah he almost killed you over a damn lamp", said Izayoi glaring at him.

"Oh many times do i have to say it was an accident", whinned ramaru.

"Forever you ass, you almost kill us plenty of times because you suck at electrical wiring", said izayoi.

"Mayu their being mean to me", whinned Ramaru.

"Its ok sweety, I still liked your lamp even though it almost killed me", she said smilling at him.

"Mayu", he said anime crying.

* * *

**Later in the night**

"Come over anytime now, we need to catch up on everything", said Izayoi hugging her friends.

"Yeah why don't we go out to eat tomorrow", Mayu said.

While their parents where saying good by Rin went over to talk to Sesshomaru.

"Well that's was fun, I cant believe our parents where that crazy", she said to him.

"Believe I figured that out long ago", he said chuckling.

That in turn also made her chuckle, which he thought sounded heavenly.

"I'm actually going to attending Seigaku University with you guys. I hope i see you around", she said.

"I hope so too", he said smirking at her.

"Here is my number. Call me when ever you want to meet up_", _she said handing him a piece of paper, and began walking way.

"I'll be looking forward to it Rin", he smiled back.

* * *

A/N I hope you guys like the new additions and changes made to the story.


End file.
